marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Armor Model 8
| Title = Silver Centurion Armor | Aliases = Silver Centurion Armor, Red and Silver Armor, Chameleon Armor, Iron Man Armor Mark VIII | Model = 8 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = This armor was built by Tony Stark as the next generation of Iron Man technology. | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Dennis O'Neil; Mark Bright | First = Iron Man #200 | Last = | HistoryText = While he intended the armor to be used by James Rhodes, Stark ended up donning it himself to gain revenge against Obadiah Stane. The armor prevailed against the Iron Monger's armor and Stark kept the design for many months. It was used extensively against other armor users during the first Armor Wars until being destroyed with one of Firepower's powerful heat-seeking missiles. Stark used this opportunity to fake the death of the Iron Man who had apparently gone renegade and attacked the other armor wearers by sending it out on remote with various blood packs inside it, allowing him to claim that a new Iron Man wore the suit later. A replica of the armor was later used by Mike O'Brien to face Ultimo. Tony used another version of this armor when he was facing the Mandarin's attempt to unleash Extremis on a large scale, as his Extremis abilities- and thus his access to his more modern suits- had been shut down for a week out of concerns for his mental health. When Tony Stark undertook Stark Resilient, he dismantled and melted one version of this armor. After Tony underwent a moral inversion, Pepper activated an artificial back-up Tony had made of his mind in the event of him ever being compromised in this kind of manner. Although the armor that the suit was using initially was destroyed, the A.I. then transferred itself into a model of this armor. Capabilities *Flight was improved with new turbines for the boot jets. A separate booster pack could also be used. *Individual armor parts stored a small emergency charge. *Repulsors and the uni-beam were enhanced. Pulse bolts gained energy as they traveled up to a certain point. *Other weapons included a heat lance, cutting lasers, an electric shock, variator rays, and a tractor beam. *A disruptor field was used against electrical systems. The sonic distorter could also be to disrupt opponents. *Freon streams handled fire. *A 'six-second' force-field greatly enhanced protection for a short time, but consumed considerable power. *Refractory coating blunted lasers and other energy attacks. *An absorption grid could be used to absorb energy from various sources. *Life support equipment was considerably enhanced: recycled air, water and nutrients could last an indefinite amount of time. *The "chameleon effect" generated a hologram to make the armor blend in with its surroundings. Due to harmful interference with his nervous system, Stark limited its use. *Electromagnetic sensors could determine layouts of structures and identify stolen Stark technology. *Negator packs neutralized and destroyed stolen Stark technology. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = * The rights to the schematics of this armor are being contested by Damage Control after Tony Stark fell into a coma since the company also operates as an archival unit for metahuman technology that belongs to missing, incapacitated or deceased individuals. While Stark commonly evaded this predicament by leaving control of his intellectual property to Reed Richards, Reed had gone missing for a prolongued period of time when Stark became incapacitated. * The Silver Centurion is referenced in all three Iron Man films: ** In Iron Man, when J.A.R.V.I.S. renders a concept of the Iron Man Armor MK III's color scheme, the suit sports the colors red and silver for a brief moment. ** In Iron Man 2, the color scheme of the the Iron Man Armor MK V is based on that of the Silver Centurion. ** In Iron Man 3, the Silver Centurion is adapted into an armor of its own, the Iron Man Armor MK XXXIII. | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Unique Items Category:Iron Man Armor